1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to escalators and more particularly to a circular escalator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of curved escalators has existed and been known to the public since early in the 20th century. Various efforts have been made to construct such devices. United States and foreign patents have been granted on curved escalators and various aspects thereof. One of the early patents of that nature is U.S. Pat. No. 999,885, issued Aug. 8, 1911 to Charles D. Seeberger. In that patent, a single endless series of steps runs in duplex spirals about a common well or center of curvature and is employed for conveying passengers on both the ascending and descending spiral runs. At any given floor, the entry to and exit from that escalator are at locations which are about diametrically opposite each other in the circle in which the escalator operated. More recent patents to Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,351, issued Jun. 9, 1953 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,094, issued Nov. 23, 1954, disclose a moving stairway operating in a circle and where the entrance to the ascending flight is at approximately the same location as the exit from the descending flight in a single endless series of steps. Although it is evident that the concept of a curved escalator has been known for many years, curved escalators have not enjoyed widespread adoption and use. There has remained a need for a relatively low-cost, light-weight system which, in addition to its utilitarian people-transporting function, can provide a variety of desirable esthetic effects.